Tartan Dreams
Tartan Dreams is the first single from Windows' second LP stars. It is their most recognized single to date. Meaning The song talks about one who feels out of place due to being the only one not to have a popular viewpoint, but refuses to change his opinion. The song has also been deemed an anti-mainstream media anthem. Lyrics In a better world I feel worthless So much of myself has been compromised This problem put off to the wayside Why think freely in a supposed free world I wish for punishment towards conformity I wish for less rage against the machine I wish that my life remained ordinary I wish to wake from this tartan dream chorusYour tartan dreams won't make us beautiful Till we can't think or feel at all Darkness awaits you when you fall Your tartan dreams leaves us all dullchorus It's us against the world and we're losing fast Somehow I know you don't want us to last Afraid of losing so you kill adversaries Kingdom for ordinary I wish you didn't object to humanity I wish you could accept ordinary I wish your head was in the right place It's caught in a tartan dream chorus Fear, plagues, all of your senses Can't, deal, with opposition Stretch, us, beyond all our means Just to, mend, your tartan dreams Your tartan dreams won't make us chorus Video The video is set in an abandoned factory. Focus is put toward a wall of TV monitors displaying various different scenes, with fullscreen cuts to them. Tubes coming from the wall are attached to the head of the girl from Humiliation. Infuriation. Decimation. . The band performs the song in an ugly-looking chamber And the video ends with the preceding events being nothing more than a nightmare and the girl now fully normal again. Footage from the TV. * A shot of a nondescript neighborhood, with everything but Riffin walking playing in slow-motion. * Trina Riffin walking in a weed-filed yard, mouthing the lyrics and looking more angry as the scenery changes. * Polaroids of the members of the band getting edited in a darkroom, changing from a happier-looking photo to one of a more sinister nature. * A fire that appears to be occurring in the formerly mentioned darkroom, giving way to a closeup of Riffin's face, hooked to some tubes. * Stock-footage of a missile launch. * Worms crawling around bare feet. * Computerized text that, when slowed down, reveals the political opinions the band hold as well as proposed tour stops. * An ultrasound. * A skier on fire. * A barber's chair which shows the members sitting in it individually, looking as if they're getting shocked or harmed in some way. * Shots of a shooting target. * Zooming toward a hole in a brick wall and passing through a striped tunnel, panning down to the band members. * Clay monsters ripping at a grotesque background which is a close-up of a human brain. * A filmstrip which contains the band performing with different lighting for each. * Birds flying away. * Numerous anatomy dummies and dolls against a saturated background or behind broken windows. * The members holding said dummies while hiding beneath a bridge with monitors displaying human eyes. * The members in a room covered with newspaper articles, with more notable articles circled. The song received more recognition for its music video, due to its seemingly meaningless and grotesque presentation. The video was directed by a personal friend to the band, Laetitia Bowers (though televised airings misspell her first name as "Latisha") Riffin claimed that the video was meant to give the band a distinct identity from other nu metal outfits due to a prime criticism being their lack of a unique appearance. Riffin on the video. "How do I put this? It's essentially a feast for the eyes, and meant to give our fans, critics and haters an idea on who we've become. We want to be morbid, blunt and gritty, we thought people got that from our last album Time Offer or our older material, but no, we have to drive the point home through hokey makeup and essentially making no sense out of it." Keyboardist Tambry Ortiz, while agreeing with Riffin's sentiments on the video, gave her own take on the video. "It's like this, we live in a world where people want us to believe what they believe. They funnel in absurd bullshit into our heads and there's nothing we could do. That girl the video was proverbially blinded by mainstream bullshit and well, she let it happen."